Charmer
by inyoarea
Summary: Pultra Abduco- daughter of a Veela and one of the greatest wizards of his age, who both happened to be Voldemort's most powerful and loyal servers. She joined Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age fourteen, being despised by many students, including Seamus Finnigan. But when Pultra found out Seamus wasn't swayed by her Veela powers, she was sure to get on his good side.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra Abduco, daughter of Kenneth and Cynthia Abduco, had never left her house until she was fourteen years old. Her parents were two of Voldemort's most powerful and most loyal servers. So naturally, a Death Eater was exactly what they wanted Pultra to be. In fact, they were so determined for her daughter to be on their side, that they did not inform anyone of her existence. They spent fourteen long years training her to be a Death Eater./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Even when The Dark Lord was defeated by a mere baby, they carried on teaching her everything they knew. They surrendered to Dumbledore's side, claiming to be under the imperius curse, and started working for the ministry, but continued to keep Pultra unknown and continued to feed her dark magic./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Cynthia was a Veela, so she was an expert at manipulation and charming. While Kenneth, who was at the top of his school back in his day, was teaching Pultra spells, charms, potions and much more, Cynthia was raising Pultra to be a well-mannered, charming young woman. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"It all went to plan. Until, on the 20th of July 1995, Dumbledore decided to pay the Abduco's a visit in their mansion without any warning. That's when Pultra Abduco was discovered, and Kenneth and Cynthia was sent to Azkaban./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra was fourteen when this happened, and it was actually quite traumatic. Walking out of her room, expecting to see nothing out of the ordinary but instead coming face to face with Albus Dumbledore. She then watched as her parents got stunned then dragged away by random wizards and witches who she'd never seen./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra drew her wand immediately but she was disarmed immediately, standing no chance against the so-called-greatest-wizard-of-all-time./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Don't worry, my dear," Dumbledore has said as Pultra saw her parents for the last time in who knows when,"You're in good hands now,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra didn't know whether to kill Dumbledore or thank him. She didn't particularly like her parents, even though they (minus the house elf) were the only people she'd ever met. They were quite cruel to her, and often used violence towards her if she was taking too long to learn a spell or something along those lines. But then again, they were her parents and she loved them. Or at least, she thought she did./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""What's going to happen to them?" Pultra asked, her voice quiet./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Well, they will be sent to Azkaban," Dumbledore answered calmly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"She sucked in a breath sharply,"They kept you in isolation for fourteen years. That's illegal, Pultra,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""How do you know my name?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled, but he didn't answer her question./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in September. It will be a great change from what you're used to, but I believe you will meet the right people and get along fine," He said cheerfully./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""No," Pultra said, sounding rather like a young child,"I don't want to go to your dim-witted school,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""I'm afraid you have no choice," She turned to look at him, and saw he was being deadly serious./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Just remember," He leant down to match her eye level, "This is your chance to live a normal life. Using your little Veela trick won't get you any true friends,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Upon the mention of it, Pultra decided to put to the test just how effective being half Veela really was./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Knitting her eyebrows together, she willed her charm into her voice and said,"What are you talking about," /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Dumbledore chuckled,"That won't work on me, young one,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra groaned,"Only because your ancient. To be honest you're probably gay too. I've read plenty of books about you and Grindelwald. Old pals, huh? More like ex lov-"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra's rather rude remark was cut off by a tall, bald wizard,"Albus, the prisoners are on their way to Azkaban,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Dumbledore smiled,"Thank you, Kingsley," he then turned to Pultra,"Pack your things, Miss Abduco, and say your goodbyes to this house,"/p


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra spent five weeks in a place called The Leaky Cauldron. She had learnt many new things over those peculiar five weeks. Such as she can't use magic outside of school, using a killing curse was apparently against wizarding law, and that making friends was extremely easy, as long as you don't threaten to make a jewellery out of their body parts./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" Dumbledore's word of advice when he last saw Pultra was 'the universe holds some wonderful people. Please take advantage of that'. Pultra assumed he was telling her to make friends. As tragically lonely as Pultra was, she didn't really want some wrinkly old man reminding her about it./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"However, Pultra did want friends. As her parents has less things to teach her as the years went by, she had more free time. Eventually reading spell, potion, charms etc books became boring, so her house elf, Gillius, (who particularly hated Kenneth and Cynthia and loved Pultra) got her muggle books. Pultra did find herself quite enjoying them, enough to ask for more. And in those books she read about friendship and relationships, two things she had never experienced but desperately longed for./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"The first time she was approached by a stranger, it was a rather short boy with dreadlocks at the Leaky Cauldron. He had asked for her name, and she had kindly said 'I suggest you stop talking to me before I make a necklace out of your teeth'. After that incident, Pultra had thought a lot, and she decided she would actually make an attempt at having friends, but using her Veela powers obviously to make it all easier for herself. She used the three steps of charming (as her mother liked to call it) on any random person in preparation of her first day of school. And it worked particularly better than Pultra expected./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra was a beautiful girl, and she knew it. She had long, dark brown that fell past her shoulders in silky waves. Her brown eyes were big and doe-like, and when the edges of her delicate lips tilted into a smile, dimples crease her cheeks, making her appear innocent, although she was the exact opposite. Her stunning looks often helped Pultra when charming someone./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"On the 28th of August Pultra decided to go to a place called Diagon Alley, where she could buy all of her books and everything necessary for school. Pultra didn't particularly want to go to Dumbledore's school, not that she had a choice, but how else was she supposed to make friends. And besides, Pultra finally got to wander freely without her parents breathing down her neck./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra had to ask around a lot to find Diagon Alley, but eventually she found herself wandering amongst other witches and wizards with all kinds of shops either side of her. Reading off of the letter Dumbledore had sent her, she bought everything she needed with her parents money, successfully avoiding starting a conversation with any shop owners or customers./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Once she got everything on her list stuffed into a large bag that was weighing down her shoulder quite considerably, she decided to go to a wand shop called Ollivanders. Pultra did own a wand, but it belonged to her dead grandfather. She had read that it was the wand who picked the wizard/witch, so she wanted to get one that had picked her. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"As she entered the shop, she awed at the rows and rows of wand boxes filling most of the space. There was a friendly looking old man standing on a ladder, but otherwise she was completely alone./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Hello," Pultra greeted him rather plainly, not bothering to use her Veela Powers, as she didn't feel the need to be on good terms with him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"The man's head snapped towards her at an impressive speed for an old man, and his face broke out into a large smile,"Oh, Pultra Abduco. I was wondering if I was ever going to meet you,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Why?" She asked, sceptical about what he meant./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Well because you do already have a wand, » his eyes flickered towards the 10 inch wand sticking out of her boot, "But of course that isn't the one for you,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Her shuffled around the shop for a couple minutes, pulling out a variety of wands and giving them to Pultra one by one to try. They went through about ten wands until they found one that 'chose her'./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Alder Wood, unicorn hair core, 9 and three quarter inches and unyielding flexibility," He said, handing the wand to Pultra, "Perfect,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"As soon as Pultra touched it the tip of the wand glowed golden for about five seconds, then faded away. She looked up from the wand to Ollivander, who was beaming as if he received the news that he was a billionaire./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "I'm very glad you came here, Miss Abduco," he said,"That wand is the only wand in this shop that I didn't make. It belonged to my father, you see, then Albus Dumbledore, and now you,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "But Dumbledore is still alive," Pultra said, stating the obvious quite densely. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Indeed he is. But the time came where another wand chose Albus, and this wand was given back to me,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "So will this wand not always be mine?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Under very rare circumstances, maybe,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra decided to not ask any more questions. She paid for the wand and left the shop. She knew exactly where she wanted to go next. The pet shop. She'd always wanted a pet, but the closest she ever got to one was the house elf./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"She entered the shop excitedly. She looked at all the owls, and toads, and cats eagerly and eventually her eyes landed on a large, fury spider. She bent down to get a closer look, and all eight of it's eyes watched her curiously. It was quite cute, in Pultra's opinion. It scuttled up the wall of its box and on the roof, making Pultra giggle slightly. Pultra didn't find many things amusing, so it was a rare sound even to her ears./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "You like spiders?" Someone asked from a couple metres away./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra turned and saw it was the boy with dreadlocks from The Leaky Cauldron. She smiled uneasily, wondering why the boy wasn't utterly terrified of her,"Yeah, I guess,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"He grinned, "So do I. I had a pet tarantula from second year to fourth year. But I ended up stepping on her,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," She said awkwardly, forgetting how to act in that type of situation, despite her mother's training./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"His smile only grew, "It's fine. Anyway, are you still gonna make a necklace out of my teeth?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra shook her head, "No,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "That's good. I'm Lee Jordan,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra's senses kicked in and she started using her charm, "I'm Pultra Abduco," She flashed him a stunning smile./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""It was lovely meeting you, Pultra," He looked as if in a trance, and Pultra grinned, seeing her powers were working./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""You too, Lee,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Lee then left and Pultra continued to stare at the spider until she decided to buy it. All the way back to the leaky cauldron she was thinking of a name for her furry little friend. It was female, which meant one day she could consume a male and produce dozens of babies. Pultra had no idea how she could handle that many spiders, but she wasn't worried about that at that moment./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Charlotte," Pultra finally said, sitting on her bed in The Leaky Cauldron and holding the spider in her palm,"Your name is Charlotte,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Charlotte scuttled up her arm in response. br style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /br style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /Four days later Pultra found herself at King's Cross Station, pushing a trolley filled with all her school equipment, plus Charlotte. She had to use a muggle transport called a Taxi to get there, and it was quite a painful experience. The driver seemed to be under the impression that Pultra wanted a conversation. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"She had quite a tough time figuring out how to get onto platform 9 and three quarters, but after seeing a family run straight at a wall and then disappear, she figured it out. She piled her things into the trunk, and then made her way onto the train./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"This was her chance to make friends. Her parents would like her to become friends with all the other death eaters' kids. Such as the Malfoys' boy, that she had heard her parents talk about a fair amount. But Pultra wasn't sure if she wanted to become a Death Eater. Obviously she wanted to impress and obey her parents' wishes, but now they were in Azkaban, did their opinion really matter? And besides, Pultra didn't really want to worship someone who was defeated by a mere baby./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Just as that thought crossed her mind, a boy with jet black hair, green eyes round glasses caught her eye in a compartment. She had seen that face many times in newspaper, and sometimes her parents even stuck a picture of his face on a dummy to practice dark spells on. After about ten seconds of staring, Pultra realised that the other two people in the compartment were looking at Pultra quite strangely./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra snapped back into reality and slid the compartment door open, flashing a bright smile and turning on her charm,"Are you Harry Potter?" She asked sweetly./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"He nodded,"I'm Pultra Abduco. It's truly a pleasure to meet you,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Harry had already fallen for her charm, and it was obvious,"It's a pleasure to meet em style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"you, /emPultra," he said/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"A girl with frizzy brown her shot Harry a confused look, and then turned to the redheaded boy on the other side of her and saw he was completely charmed also, gaping at Pultra. /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""May I have the honour of knowing your names?" Pultra asked politely/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Ron Weasley," The boy said, as if he were in a daze./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Hermione Granger," The girl said stiffly,"By the way, Pultra, I read about you in the newspaper. I'm so sorry about what happened to you,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra could tell she wasn't really sorry, she could hear it in Hermione's voice. Her smile faltered slightly,"Well, that's all in the past now,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Harry and Ron look at each other in confusion, clearly having no idea what they were talking about./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""I actually don't have any friends. Could I sit here with you guys?" Pultra asked innocently./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Her mother had once told her that one of the best things about having Veela powers was being able to get away with guilt tripping. Guilt tripping was exactly what Pultra was doing./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Yes," Harry and Ron said at the exact same time as Hermione said,"No,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra was quite taken aback,"Oh,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Hermione quickly explained herself,"Sorry, we're just having a private discussion,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""That's completely fine," Pultra gave one more dazzling smile and left the compartment before either Harry or Ron could protest./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""What the em style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"hell, /emHermione," Ron said, leaning back in his seat./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Hermione rolled her eyes,"She was nice! And we em style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"weren't /emhaving a private discussion!" Harry piped with irritation./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Of course you em style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"think /emshe's nice. She's part Veela! It's obvious she was using her powers,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Veela? Like the girls from the Quidditch World Cup?" Harry asked/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Hermione nodded,"You two have to promise me you will avoid her at all costs,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""But why?" Said Ron/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Do you two never read The Daily Prophet?" The two boys shook their heads,"Her parents were Death Eaters! They recently got sent to Azkaban for keeping her inside the house all her life and teaching her dark magic,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Harry and Ron both looked quite shocked,"And I suspect she has similar beliefs to them," Hermione continued,"Harry, do not trust her. She's most likely out to get you,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Meanwhile, Pultra was looking for another place to sit. She knew exactly why Hermione didn't want her to sit with them. Because she knew what her parents were, and she had enough common sense to not let the daughter of two Death Eaters sit with Harry Potter./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra decided to look for Lee, since he seemed friendly enough. She was worried that other people would have read The Daily Prophet, and known about her. Pultra assumed Lee was the type of person who would rather stick needles in his eyes than read The Daily Prophet, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra was almost at the end of the narrow corridor when she found Lee. He was sitting in a compartment with two, identical red-headed boys. They appeared to be jinxing each other, since on of the boys was hopping around with both legs seemingly stuck together, while the other two were laughing style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /br style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /Pultra slide open the door and aimed her wand at the boy's legs,"Dissero," and the boys legs parted so quickly he almost fell into the splits./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Upon seeing who had just entered the compartment, Lee beamed happily,"Pultra!"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra smiled back, turning on her charm,"It's nice to see you again, Lee,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Guys, this is Pultra," Lee explained cheerfully,"I met her when I was staying at The Leaky Cauldron for a bit, and she threatened to make a necklace out of my teeth,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady," The twin that had the jinx said flirtatiously, shooting a wink at Pultra,"I'm George Weasley, and this is my brother, Fred," /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""It's nice to meet you," She said sweetly, recalling that Ron was also a Weasley,"Do you mind if I sit here, I don't know anyone here,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Of course," Lee said enthusiastically, clearly affected by Pultra's powers./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra day down next to Lee, with the twins opposite her,"So what year are you in?" Fred asked. Pultra could only tell him from his brother because of their seating. Otherwise she would have no idea./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""I'm joining fourth year," She explained./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Why are you only joining this year?" George asked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""It's a long story," Pultra said as innocently as she could, she wanted as little people as possible to know about her parents,"Technically, I was home schooled before,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Technically?" Lee asked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Again, it's a long story,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"The four of them chatted for a while. Pultra found out that all three of them were in sixth year, meaning they had no classes together, which was disappointing because Pultra had to go through the effort of making more friends. She was kind of hoping she could squeeze into a friendship group and then not have to worry about anyone else in the school./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Our brother is in fourth year," Fred or George said. They had previously ran around the compartment and then sat back down in an attempt to confuse Pultra, and it worked. They seemed to be quite a playful pair./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Yes, I've met Ron,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""I thought you didn't know anyone else here?" Lee questioned./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""I only met him briefly, but I really just wanted to meet Harry Potter," /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"The three of them started to laugh. Pultra joined in, although she didn't know why they were laughing. br style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /Step three of charming: always laugh at their jokes, no matter how bad they are./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Poor Ron," One of the twins said. That's when Pultra realised her mistake. She had worded it so it seemed like she didn't care about Ron, and only his famous best friend./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "No, Ron is a lovely guy, really-"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"And then the boys burst into another chaotic fit of laughter, and Pultra decided that there was no use in explaining herself./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"The topic of the conversation soon drifted to something called The Quidditch World Cup, which Pultra had never heard of. Apparently there was a Death Eater attack, which didn't surprise Pultra in the slightest. Her parents had been planning an attack for ages, so she was already vaguely aware of it./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "You've never heard of Quidditch?" One of the twins exclaimed, utterly gobsmacked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "I'm afraid not,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"They then took it upon themselves to explain every little detail about the somewhat brutal game that was played on broomsticks./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "We play it in Hogwarts. Fred and I are beaters for the Gryffindore team, we get to hit bludgers at people,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;""Hold on, I'm still stuck on the fact that one of the balls is worth 150 points," Pultra interrupted, without realising that that was the first time she had had the nerve to interrupt anyone. She was warming up to them already without even noticing./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "It's not just any ball. It's the golden snitch," Fred (Pultra had figured out who was who by then) said/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "So you can be winning the game by far, but then the other team catches that golden ball and they win? That's a bit stupid, don't you think,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Do not question the art of Quidditch," Lee said very seriously./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Looking out the window, George said, "I can see Hogwarts, we're almost there,"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"Pultra sucked in a deep breath, only then realising how nervous she actually was. This was the start of something completely new and different to her. It could go terribly wrong, or whatever possible way it could go right./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;"strong style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"em style="max-width: 100%; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"A/n: sorry there is no Seamus interactions in this capter, but I promise there will be in the next./em/strong/p 


End file.
